


Pases.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No los recuerda hasta que ya no le pertenecen más. Hasta que es otro el que los recibe, el que incrementa el poder de la sombra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pases.

Aomine no recuerda cómo recibir los pases de Tetsu. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y se han convertido en algo tan insípido, tan innecesario, que tampoco es como si realmente alguna vez intentase recordarlos.

(No piensa en ellos cuando pasan días y días desde la última vez en que lo vio; ni cuando Momoi le llama por teléfono llorando porque Tetsu nunca contesta el timbre de su casa; ni cuando Kise le pregunta si lo ha visto en la ceremonia de graduación)

Con el tiempo son un mero esbozo, un peso olvidado en la palma de su mano que solía hacerle temblar el cuerpo, hervirle la sangre. Un pequeño murmullo en lo más hondo de su mente, que ni siquiera es digno de mención.

No los recuerda hasta que ya no le pertenecen más. Hasta que es otro el que los recibe, el que incrementa el poder de la sombra.

(Cuando "es" se convierte en "solía ser" su luz).

Cuando los ve, al presenciarlos llegando a las manos de otro, recuerda la confianza de que siempre llegarían a él.

Ya no siente el balón en su mano, ni nudillos chocando contra los suyos, rozándole la piel.

La nueva luz es tan fuerte, tan abastecedora que le permite vislumbrar la sombra del guardián.

Quizá sí que los recuerda, después de todo.

(Eras tu todo éste tiempo, Tetsu).


End file.
